A Night in the Moonlight
by Edmac
Summary: My take on Sokka and Yue's date. I didn't want to go back and look at what is canon, so some facts may be slightly off. Please provide constructive criticism.


A Night in the Moonlight

It was a beautiful, moonlit night, and the entire city of the Northern Water Tribe was sparkling in the white light of a full moon. The entire city was made of ice, and all of it sparkled like polished crystal. The only abnormality in the perfect, still night was a young man in Southern Water tribe robes running as fast as he could across the frozen sidewalks near the waterways.

Sokka had been waiting all day for it to be dark, so he could go on his date with Yue. They had decided to meet on a bridge very near the direct center of the entire city at midnight, and they had agreed that it needed to be in secret. He had taken a nap earlier that evening, and when he had woken up, he looked up to see that the moon was already in the center of the sky. He immediately pulled his coat on, and as quietly as he could, he dashed out of the house he was sharing with Aang.

Once outside, he ran and ran as fast as he could to meet Yue. He did not want to keep her waiting. Several times he almost slipped and fell in the water, but each time he righted himself right before he skidded into the freezing canal. As Sokka finally got to his destination, he slowed to a stop and looked at Yue. She had not noticed him, and was leaning against the railing of the bridge. Her beauty was perfectly outlined by the black night, and the silver moon behind her. Sokka sighed. How a beautiful, perfect, girl such as the princess of the Northern Water Tribe had agreed to meet him on a date was beyond him. He was wearing his hair down fully, and he slicked his hand through it once to reassure himself it was in the proper position. He took a single deep breath and started walking up the spiral staircase to meet Yue.

As he approached her, she turned toward him and smiled. Her beauty hit him like a physical force; he felt as if he had suddenly forgotten how to walk. All of his steps became uneven, and he almost tripped. She laughed and he could see her cheeks redden; this filled him with new confidence. "Yue you look… Wow." was all he could manage when he finally closed the distance between them. She just laughed softly and held her arm out for him. As they linked arms, Yue spoke softly to Sokka, "You honor me with your compliments." She said with a smile. She led him across the bridge to an area of the city that was previously unseen by Sokka. He didn't even notice where they were walking; all of his attention was focused on Yue, and making sure he did not trip over his own feet.

"Beautiful night." Yue said to Sokka to break the silence. Sokka looked at her face, her smooth profile to him making her face unreadable. He decided to take a chance. "Not as beautiful as you are." He said to her with a grin. He sneaked several peeks back at her as they were walking to see the corners of her mouth lifted up in a smile. He slid his hand along her arm that was linked with his, and down to her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Yue was surprised, but very happy by his boldness, and looked away blushing with a wide smile. "Oh no!" Sokka thought to himself, misinterpreting her shyness as discomfort, "Too far!" He dropped her hand and instead tried making conversation.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked her randomly. She fully laughed at that, even though she was still disappointed he had let go of her hand. "What on earth made you ask that?" She said with a slight smile. Sokka grinned, "Just trying to make conversation is all." He said. "Well, mine is a polar bear-dog." She said, while turning her face to him with a smile." He smiled at that. "I have a funny story about a Polar bear-dog from down south!" He said, "It almost ate me!" She laughed. "Here we keep them as pets! But I can imagine how terrifying it must be to be attacked by one". "Yeah! Scary like you wouldn't believe." The boy said. The minutes flew by as Sokka told his story to the beautiful princess, with many sidetracks and small jokes made within it. She laughed at each joke, and he was amazed. No girl had ever thought that he was that funny before. He reached for her hand again, and this time when he grabbed it she smiled at him, and he held on. As they walked, and talked, through the shining white city, the feelings between them blossomed from a small crush, to the beginnings of love.

After some time they found themselves back on the bridge they had met at. The moon was now low in the sky, and both of the infatuated teenagers slowed to a stop. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for tonight…" Sokka said as he trailed off. Yue suddenly embraced the boy and put her mouth on his. Sokka immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight, wholeheartedly enjoying the kiss. "You talk too much." The girl whispered to him, while still holding him. They kissed again, and when they finished they were both breathing slightly harder.

"Goodnight Princess." Sokka said with a smile. "Goodnight Sokka." Yue said with a bigger smile. They then both turned their separate ways and walked across the bridge, both of them stopping at the end for a final look. They made eye contact one last time, and Sokka could feel his heart beating for her. He was only able to wrench his eyes away from her when she slowly turned her eyes from him and kept walking. He slowly walked back to his small house as if in a daze. When he got there, he plopped right into bed with all his clothes still on, and a smile still plastered on his face. "Sokka, is that you?" Aang whispered throatily from the bed above his. "Yeah buddy, I just got a drink of water. Go back to bed." Sokka said back to him. Sokka closed his eyes, but the scenes of Yue on the bridge, Yue in his arms, Yue's lips on his, just kept replaying themselves in his mind. As he drifted off to sleep, he involuntarily whispered "Yue." Into the night; not knowing that across the city, in the chief's palace, someone else was whispering his own name to the dark.


End file.
